HeatHaze Days
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Miro su celular, 14 de Agosto 12:30 pm... otra vez.


Bueno, estoy de vuelta y esta vez no traigo CRACK (que mal se oyo eso ._.) si no un Creek.

Este fic esta basado en una cancion de vocaloid, muy buena y se las recomiendo, aqui se los dejo: http:/www.y out /watch?v=Rhx6VzDUHTI (no olviden quitar los espacios ;3).

Notaran que cambie algunas cosas para hacerlo mas entendible, ya que en la cancion, cada fan entendio lo que entendio, es muy confuso O.o

Y tambien cambie el final, ya lo notaran X33

Advertencias: ninguna, supongo.

Declaimer: South Park ni Vocaloid me perteneces; South Park es de Trey y Matt y Vocaloid... bueno, no se, pero no es mio TTWTT

* * *

><p><span>Heat-haze days<span>

_Lagrimas caían de sus verdes ojos mientras rogaba por ayuda._

_La gente alrededor se desesperaba, marcaban a la ambulancia y pedían ayuda a los alrededores._

_Sus brazos comienzan a temblar, al sentir que el cuerpo del pelinegro que tenia entre brazos dejaba de respirar._

_Grito más fuerte y ahora la gente ya estaba histérica, necesitaban ayuda._

_El rubio gritaba el nombre de su amigo, rogando que no lo dejara; lo abrazaba contra si, embarrando mas su cuerpo con la sangre del de ojos negros._

_Levanta la cabeza lentamente, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Mira hacia una esquina entre toda la gente y lo ve…_

_Aquel chico de ojos rojos que siempre le recuerda lo que ya sabe._

_- Esto es real…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa._

-o-o-o-o-

Un 14 de Agosto a las 12:30 de la tarde me despierto y observo por la ventana el clima.

El cielo esta despejado.

Me levanto con algo de pereza de mi cama para quedar sentado, aun observando por la ventana.

-"Todavía hay nieve"- pienso, haciéndome la idea del frío que debe haber afuera.

Me paro de mi cama y me estiro; un bonito y tranquilo sábado, los veranos son tan bellos.

Voy hacia el baño de la casa a hacer lo habitual: cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara.

Después de eso, sigo con mi rutina.

- A ¡ng! cambiarse- me digo a mi mismo, después de ello, me percato de algo.

A paso apresurado voy a mi cajón y lo abro.

Suspiro agradeciendo que esos malditos gnomos no me hayan robado de nuevo mi ropa interior.

Después de haberme puesto mi ropa interior y mis pantalones jeans negros, miro un par de botas café que se encontraban al pie de mi cama tiradas de un modo muy desordenado.

Ya las había usado ayer, ahora me pondré otros zapatos.

Aun conservando las medias con las que dormí, voy hacia mi cajón y saco un par de zapatillas blancas, poniéndomelas.

Y para completar utilice mi fiel camisa verde opacada y cogo una bufanda de un verde mas claro, teniéndola a la mano.

Miro mi celular y me doy cuenta de que me demore mucho en alistarme.

Ya estaba, ese era yo, Tweek Tweak.

Bajo a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, en eso veo una nota pegada en la nevera.

=Hijo, tu padre y yo salimos a hacer las compras ya que no hay nada que comer, espera a que volvamos y almorzaremos.

Te quieren, tus padres.=

Después de leer la hoja, la dejo sobre el repostero y enrollo la bufanda en mi cuello.

Si no hay nadie ni nada que consumir, saldré de paseo un rato.

Guardo mis llaves y salgo de mi casa, lamentándome que ni café había.

Al cerrar con llave fijo mi vista en la calle, se podía ver la nieve cubrir todo y el viento soplar fuerte, pero el cielo estaba azul, despejado y con las nubes similares a algodón de azúcar desteñido.

Sonrío ante esta visión.

Empezó a caminar y ver todo a su alrededor, varios vecinos estaban quitando el manto blanco (nieve) de sus jardines.

- "El parque"- pienso dirigirme ahí, ese sitio era cómodo para pasar el rato.

Me demoro unos minutos para llegar, al estar allí comienzo a buscar con la mirada los columpios.

Hacia años que no jugábamos aquí, pero los juegos seguían en buen estado.

Al encontrarlos, también hallé otra cosa.

- ¡gah! Craig- llamo al reconocer a mi amigo sentado en uno de esos columpios, decido acercarme.

- Hola Tweek- saludo el pelinegro con su misma voz monótona y neutral.

- ¡ngn! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte

- Solo estoy… mirando todo, sin nada que hacer- respondió el pelinegro.

Me siento a su costado y lo miro bien.

Craig llevaba su fiel chullo, unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas azules y una camisa negra con un abrigo muy holgado para su delgado cuerpo.

En eso me doy cuenta que Craig esta acariciando algo en su regazo.

El pelinegro de piel nívea se hallaba acariciando a un gatito negro, el cual se hallaba acurrucado en las piernas de Craig con lo ojos cerrados.

La tierna imagen hizo que se me sonrosaran las mejillas.

- ¿Que ¡ngn! me cuentas?- quiero iniciar una platica.

- Bueno…- Craig comenzó a hablar- ya sabes, odio este tipo de veranos.

Le miro sin comprender.

- El cielo es agradable, pero el frío no te deja disfrutar de el- explico con tranquilidad- asi es siempre en South Park- decía mientras acariciaba al gato.

Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por una brisa helada rozando mi piel.

Craig me queda mirando unos segundos y después me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que solo Craig Tucker podía hacer, una tranquila y suave, sin necesidad de mostrar los dientes.

Al ver esto se me vuelven a colorear las mejillas.

Solo desvío mi vista al pequeño felino que descansaba en el regazo de mi amigo y estiro la mano para acariciarlo.

Antes de poder tocarle, el minino abre sus ojos y se queda mirándome atentamente.

El gato, con una tajante y rojiza mirada sobre mí.

Aparto lentamente mi mano y me quedo mirando al animal, esos ojos rojos… es como si le estuvieran diciendo que algo malo pasara.

Quite mi vista del gato a Craig, el cual me miraba con duda.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Tucker.

- N-no- respondí tranquilizándome para no preocupar a mi amigo.

Craig carga al gato y se levanta de su columpio con el animalito en brazos.

- Ya me canse de estar sentado- volteo hacia mi- ¿vamos a caminar?- me pregunto aun con el gato en manos.

- ¡Gah! esta bien- acepte parándome al lado de Craig.

El gato que se acomodaba el los brazos del pelinegro y recuerdo lo mucho que Craig quiere a los animales, me gustaba ese lado inocente en el.

Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que sentí hace uno momentos, ignorando esa sensación, comienzo a caminar al lado de Craig.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegamos a un cruce, el semáforo peatonal en verde y la pista… al parecer vacía.

- Craig ¡ngn! hay algo que quiero decirte- lo miro fijamente.

Es ahora, lo se…

El lugar es perfecto, solo los dos.

Al fin me quiero atrever a decir lo que he estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Me gusta Craig Tucker.

De pronto el gato salta de tus brazos y corre hacia la pista.

- …- sin decir nada, vas a perseguirlo aunque el gato ya se halle al otro lado de la calle.

- Espera- no se por que, pero quería detenerte.

Y fue el semáforo… que cambio… a un _**rojo deslumbrante**_.

…

De la nada un camión apareció, sin tocar su bocina, sin avisar su llegada y te sorprendió mientras gritabas.

Un choque, un cuerpo cayendo.

Me quede estático sin decir nada… sin moverme.

Mi cuerpo se calentó y mis piernas comenzaron a fallar.

Quise acercarme, pero no me sentía.

No, no puede ser cierto… te hallabas ahí.

Tu dulce aroma ahora combinado con tu sangre, la cual se hallaba regada por todas partes, incluyendo encima de mí.

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos, miro desesperado a todas parte buscando ayuda.

Había una persona al otro lado de la calle, donde hace unos segundos estaba el pequeño gatito.

Un chico de piel más blanca que la de Craig, me miraba sin expresión alguna.

Sus negros cabellos se mecían con el viento, ese cabello me hizo recordar a mi amado…

- No puede…- murmure con un hilo de voz al recordar que… estaba a mis pies sangrando, muriendo… y yo sin poder hacer nada.

- Esto es real…- dijo el chico lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera, horrorizándome.

Me miraba con sus rojizos ojos y me sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

Siento que lo he visto antes… siento que en alguna parte de mis recuerdos esta esa persona, sin ser relevante, pero lo esta.

¿Quién mierda es? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Miro el cuerpo de Craig y llevo una mano a mi boca ahogando un grito.

Se notaba claramente… ya no respirabas…

NO! NO PODIA SER CIERTO!

Y con eso, como el sonido de una cigarra siendo molestada, siento como mi visión se nubla, se oscurece, pero no me siento caer… no me siento cansado.

El azul del cielo se esta yendo de mi visión.

Antes que mi vista se nuble por completo, observo tu cuerpo… ya sin vida y derramo unas lagrimas más…

-o-o-o-o-

_Todo era oscuridad._

_Varios relojes de mueven a paso apresurado, ecepto uno, el cual se halla detenido a las doce y treinta._

_De la nada un azabache de piel nívea y ojos rojos lo mira sin expresión alguna y coloca su palma sobre este… _

_Embarrándolo de sangre…_

-o-o-o-o-

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro en mi cama.

Me levanto de golpe al recordar las últimas imágenes que vi y por pura inercia miro hacia la ventana…

El día se veía igual que ayer…

Ayer…

¿Qué paso?... ¿como llegue aquí?... CRAIG!

Miro mi teléfono y abro mis ojos por la sorpresa.

14 de Agosto… 12:30 pm…

Suspiro por el descubrimiento… era solo un mal sueño…

Pero…

Parecía tan real…

Me levante con intenciones de ir al baño, pero al recordar lo soñado decidí invertir las cosas… para no ponerme mas nervioso de lo que estoy…

Cogo mi camisa verde y veo a un lado hallando mi bufanda.

Decido pasarla de largo… me vestiré distinto que en mi sueño… así me sentiré mas cómodo…

Cogo una camiseta manga larga con cuello de tortuga (sin antes asegurar mi ropa interior) y me la coloco, encima de esta, mi fiel camisa.

Esta vez me pongo unos pantalones más claros y las botas que se hallaban al pie de mi cama con otro par de calcetines que halle en mi cajón.

Me sorprende que este igual que en lo que vi, pero recuerdo que ayer las deje ahí, así que solo ignoro la coincidencia.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que apenas demore un minuto.

Después de ir al baño, bajo las escaleras y llamo a mis papas, sin recibir respuesta…

Siento un temblor invadir mi cuerpo…

- "Solo otra coincidencia"- pienso, tratando de calmarme.

Decido salir a tomar algo de aire, me hace falta, pero antes quiero saber si hay café…

Entro a la cocina y reviso la cafetera.

Vacía…

Busco el los cajones y nada…

Ni un grano…

Aterrado volteo mi vista hacia la nevera…

Ahí estaba la nota.

"N-NO Tweek, no es LA nota, es solo una nota"- comienzo a acercarme con paso inseguro y la cogo…

Hijo, tu padre y yo salimos a hacer las compras ya que no hay nada que comer, espera a que volvamos y almorzaremos.

Te quieren, tus padres.

Suelto la nota, que cae al suelo y la miro horrorizado.

NO, NO Y NO.

Cogo mis cabello y comienzo a jalármelos desesperadamente…

OK, necesito aire URGENTE.

Salgo caminando apresuradamente (por no decir corriendo) de mi casa y ni me molesto en echar llave.

Al caminar, respiro profundamente, tratando de calmar mis nervios (lo cual era imposible).

Por un momento se me cruza por la mente ver hacia las casas de mis vecinos, pero no lo hago… si acaso estaban sacando la nieve… enloquecería; aun siendo lo común… si hay nieve en la entrada de tu casa debes sacarla, pero si lo compruebo… caeré en la desesperación.

Comienzo a caminar más rápido.

Y cuando menos cuenta me doy… estoy en el parque.

Fui guiado aquí por mis traicioneras piernas.

Lo primero que busco es el columpio…

Y ahí estabas… sentado en el mismo columpio que en mi sueño (aunque empiezo a dudar que esa sea la palabra indicada), con la misma ropa y acariciando al MISMO gato.

Trago saliva y me acerco a paso lento.

- ¿Qué hay, Tweek?- me siento un POCO aliviado, ya que me saludaste de modo distinto a mi sueño.

- N-nada- digo tratando, de nuevo, de tranquilizarme- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verlo algo cohibido…

- Si- me dijo con su expresión neutral.

Te paraste y dejaste al gato en el piso…

- ¿Caminamos?…- me preguntaste- Me entraron ganas de hacerlo…

- Si…- respondo por inercia pura…

A caminar apenas unos minutos me detengo en seco… ya no puedo ¡es demasiada presión!

- Tweek, ¿pasa alg…?- te interrumpo…

- Sabes… ayer tuve un sueño un poco extraño…- comienzo- nos vi a los dos caminando por esta misma calle…

Noto como Craig abre sus ojos algo sorprendido, pero después regresa a su antigua expresión.

- Son solo coincidencias…- me dijiste y seguiste caminando… pero yo no lo creí…

Me apresuro y te cogo fuertemente de la muñeca y volteas a mirarme, sorprendido.

- Craig… mejor vamos a mi casa…- te digo mirándote fijamente.

Tú continuaste con tu expresión sorprendida, para después decir con un hilillo de voz…

- Esta bien…

Caminamos esta vez por un camino distinto, donde se podía ver algunos edificios, no muy grandes la verdad…

Ya paso más de una hora, nos olvidamos de la idea de ir a mi casa, ya que para mi todo estaba tranquilo…

- Craig, hay algo que siempre quise decirte- Ahora si lo haría…

- ¿Que pasa Tweekers?- adoraba cuando me decía así.

- Tu me…- pero me detengo al ver algo muy familiar.

El gato…

Me miraba con esos ojos rojizos penetrantes, entonces la imagen del chico misterioso que vi en mi pesadilla, volvió a mi mente.

Y cuando diste un paso a la vía, toda la gente que nos rodeaba volteaba sus cabezas al cielo y miraban asustados.

Una construcción JUSTO encima mío… se salio de control.

Siento un empujón, me empujaste… y ahora tú te encuentras en mi antiguo lugar.

De pronto un poste de hierro cayó desde lo alto.

…

Este atravesó tu cuerpo, derecho a través de el…

El sonido de la gente horrorizada y tus gritos desgarradores, llenaron el espacio entre las calles de South Park.

Grite, me aterre, desesperado trate de acercarme.

ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO!

En esta escena poco natural, el misterioso chico aparece a mi costado, mirándome con esos ojos rojos y riéndose.

- Esto es real…- dice empujándome.

Otra vez paso, mi visión se empezó a nublar, miro tu perfil…

…

Y me pareció verte sonreír.

-o-o-o-o-

Abrí los ojos y supe que estaba en mi cama… no podía describir lo que sentía…

Me levante de golpe y ni me moleste en ver por la ventana.

Cogi mi celular.

14 de Agosto, 12:30 pm.

Agarro mi camisa y me la coloco.

Me pongo mis pantalones, no m e importaba el color de estos o si no estaban planchados.

Me coloco mis botas negras sin cogerlas, solo encajo mis pies en ellas y salgo de mi casa sin agarrar las llaves…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el parque y te vi.

Ya no tenías algo, pero no me importo…

Corrí hacia ti mientras me golpeaba el brazo con fuerza (pareciendo un verdadero lunático), asegurándome que no era un sueño…

NO PUEDE SER

NO PUEDE SER

NO PUEDE SER

NO PUEDE SER

NO PUEDE SER

…

ESTO ES REAL!

- Tweek…- dijo Craig al verme correr hacia el, note que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

No le di tiempo de decir nada mas, lo cogi de la muñeca y lo arrastre lejos de ahí…

- ¿Tweek?- me preguntaste tratando de detener mi carrera.

- ES PELIGROSO- es lo único que pude decir, me faltaba el aire.

Sentía tus movimientos tratando de safarte de mi agarre (de seguro para pedir explicaciones), pero yo no te solté, podía tener fuerza cuando quería.

Lo primero que se cruzo en mi camino fue un puente peatonal sin persona alguna allí, el sitio era perfecto para tomar algo de aire por mi corrida y explicarte de una vez por todas TODO.

Subí a paso apresurado aun arrastrándote conmigo y estando por llegar al máximo punto del puente, lo vuelvo a hallar.

Ese chico misterioso estaba allí, apoyado en la baranda, con sus manos en los bolsillo y mirándome de reojo con una expresión neutral.

Abro mis ojos sorprendido y en ello siento como tu mano se desliza de la mía.

Volteo rápidamente y antes que me de cuenta… te habías resbalado… estabas cayendo.

…

La muerte fue a impacto…

…

-o-o-o-o-

14 de agosto, 12:30 pm

14 de agosto, 12:30 pm

14 de agosto, 12:30 pm

14 de agosto, 12:30 pm

Así se repite y repite y repite... ya perdí la cuenta, a veces pienso que son siglos…

Con ese misterioso chico, siempre diciendo lo mismo, siempre riéndose…

Intoxicación, accidente de auto, un robo, una bala perdida y otro casos fueron por ayudarme… no creí que hubieran tantas formas de morir… son infinitas y ya no quiero seguir viéndolas, nunca quise… menos en ti…

Grito y lloro… ¿Cuánto tiempo ya abra pasado…? 

Ah, esperen, yo lo se…

…

NADA

-o-o-o-o-

En esta clase de historia cliché…

Solo hay un final…

Más allá de este repetitivo sábado de verano debe existir…

Un futuro

- Te amo Craig- te digo y tú volteas a verme sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Repentinamente, te empujo a un lado y salte a la calle.

El semaforo en un _**rojo deslumbrante**_

En ese momento, el camión aparece y se estrella contra mi…

Tus ojos aterrados y mi cuerpo torcido eran como imágenes borrosas de la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar.

Mientras caía al piso, veo al chico ojirrojo, me miraba sorprendido.

Yo solo río…

- Te lo mereces…- le dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Volteo a mirar a Craig a lo que parecía ser por ultima vez…

Detrás de el aparece otro chico, este tenia el pelo rubio claro (casi crema) y largo con unos ojos azulados como el hielo.

El chico aprieta los puños y levanta la cabeza, logro leer su expresión con facilidad.

Tristeza.

Abro mis ojos sin entender que estaba pasando…

¿Esto es un día de verano normal? No lo es…

**Es un caluroso y nublado día de verano**.

Y de pronto todo se nubla.

-o-o-o-o-

_Todo era oscuro._

_Varios relojes se visualizaban, intactos y aun corriendo, pero había uno en especial… se veía bien, pero esta quieto._

_Marcaban las 12:30…_

_El chico rubio, de ojos azules y misteriosos aparece, acercando la yema de sus dedos a este… y solo mirándolo de forma neutral._

-o-o-o-o-

Un chico pelinegro de ojos oscuro se levanta en su cama y ya ni se molesta en ver la hora, sabe que día es y así ha sido por un largo tiempo…

14 de agosto, 12:30 pm

- Falle esta vez- dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto en su regazo se posa un gato rubio casi crema…

Después de verlo regresa su vista a la ventana y ya no siente al gato en su regazo, a cambio siente la presencia de esa persona, ese chico que le recuerda lo obvio…

- Esto es real…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste.

…

Camina a paso pesado por la calle, ni se molesta en conseguir otra ropa que la que usaba los días anteriores, perdón, REPETICIONES.

Llega al mismo parque y se sienta en el mismo columpio, aun derramando lágrimas…

Con la manga de su abrigo azul (la cual le quedaba algo larga) se frota los ojos, borrando los rastros de lagrimas pero aun conservaba los ojos rojizos he hinchados…

- ¡Gah! Craig- habla el Tweek, el cual se hallaba a su lado, con esas marcar de haber llorado…

Craig lo mira atentamente y le sonríe, Tweek solo le devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta el columpio al lado del pelinegro… en el que siempre se sentaba.

No era necesario decirse nada, ambos comprendían lo que el otro ya sabia… sin solución.

14 de agosto.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta el pelinegro mirándolo con tranquilidad.

- No- le responde el rubio tembloroso- Craig…te amo- lo miro con una ligera sonrisa.

- Yo también… mi Tweekers- le digo Craig.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y jalaron ligeramente del otro, haciendo que los columpios chocasen y con esto sus labios.

El rubio se sacrifico por Tweek y viceversa… ya los dos habían probado la muerte y el problema no se soluciono…

_¿Y ahora? ¿Quién caería?_

- Ya me harte de ¡ngn! esto, Craig- dijo el rubio con decisión.

- Igual que yo- continuo Craig, ya no era necesario decir el por que…

Ambos se pararon y caminaron con seguridad hacia la pista.

Y como siempre fue, los vieron, a aquellas personas que anunciaban sus muertes.

El ojirrojo y el ojiazul los miraban, con expresiones neutrales, ya sabían lo que harían… y no intervendrían.

Tweek y Craig se agarran de la mano y cruzan la pista al mismo tiempo, primero Tweek y luego Craig, para asegurarse que el impacto vaya de lleno a ambos…

De nuevo, el semáforo en un _**rojo deslumbrante**_, un camión aparece de la nada.

Solo se podía ver la sangre en el piso, y dos cuerpos sin vida en ella… aun tomados de la mano y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-o-o-o-o-

_Todo era oscuro._

_Varios relojes por doquier, uno roto, un parpadeo y volvió a repararse, marcaba las 12:30._

_Ni un segundo paso y empezó a moverse, igual que el resto._

_- ¿Que paso?- pregunta tranquilamente el ojiazul._

_- Ya no hallo a quien hacerle la jugarreta- respondió el ojirrojo con una guadaña en manos._

_Da pasos seguros hacia el reloj y ataca con el arma, digno de un dios de la muerte._

_Al hacerlo, del reloj aun intacto sale un humo morado opacado y comienza a desvanecerse._

_- Odio que se pasen de listos- dijo el rubio al ver como su amigo de la infancia destruía a otro demonio desobediente._

_- No hubiera podido acabarlo si eso dos no hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo, al parecer utilizaba al vivo para seguir repitiendo todo- el azabache guardo la guadaña- aunque tengo que aceptar que me divertía mucho al verlos- sonrío mostrando sus colmillos._

_El rubio de apariencia afeminada y elegante suelta una risita ligera y lo mira con reproche fingido._

_- No me sorprende de ti- le llamo la atención- pues, ahora estoy feliz por ellos._

_- Yo también, en serio- ambos se sonríen- Vamos…- el mas extiende la mano y el pequeño ingles la toma._

_Asiente con la cabeza sonriendo y de la nada desaparecen de ahí._

-o-o-o-o-

Un rubio se despierta en su cama y levanta la cabeza con pereza, el timbre lo despertó… al parecer no sirvió de nada lo que hicieron… UN MOMENTO! EL TIMBRE!

Miro hacia el reloj de su celular.

9:07 am

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y miro hacia el lado de la fecha.

…

15 de Agosto.

…

Una alegría inmensa le invade y de un salto ya se hallaba fuera de su cama, salio de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras a paso apresurado, aun con una camiseta blanca manga corta y un pantalón verde holgado, esa era su pijama.

Visualiza a sus padres en la cocina, su papá leía el periódico y su mama se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Su mamá al verlo sonrío, como siempre lo hace cuando su hijo despierta.

- Buenos días hijo- le dice y su papa alza la vista y le sonríe en modo de saludo- ¿puedes ir a revisar quien toca tan temprano y tan desesperadamente?

Tweek asiente sonriendo, ya sabiendo quien era.

Corre hacia la puerta, desde la cual ya no se podía ver la cocina.

Abre la puerta velozmente ve a Craig ahí… parado y sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tweek no aguanta la alegría y le comienzan a brotar la lagrimas a el también.

- Me levante hace unos minutos… - Craig aun conservaba la sonrisa.

Craig se hallaba en pijama también, unos pantalones negros holgados y chocaban con el piso, un polo azul índigo manga larga muy grande para su cuerpo, se notaba por como resbalaba y dejaba a la vista su hombro izquierdo y por ultimo, no llevaba su chullo.

El pelinegro levanta su mano izquierda, allí llevaba su teléfono.

Lo abrió y lo puso enfrente del rubio, donde se veía claramente la hora y día.

15 de Agosto 9:09 am

Por puro impulso, Tweek abrazo al pelinegro y este devolvió el abrazo.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- decían repetidamente el rubio y el pelinegro a la vez.

A separarse del abrazo juntas sus labios, con un gran cariño, ese cariño que falto al hacerlo por primera vez en los columpios.

Tweek levanta la cabeza y mira el cielo, estaba nublado, dando a entender que se avecinaba una tormenta, era lo normal en South Park, aunque fuera verano.

El cuerpo de ambos tiembla por el fuerte viento que empezaba a ver.

Craig se abrasa a si mismo, dando a entender que por estar afuera tenia mas frío que el rubio.

- ¿Quieres pasar a desayunar?- le pregunto el rubio haciéndose a un lado, ya que sabia lo que le respondería su amigo, ahora novio.

- Claro…- Dijo Craig entando a la residencia Tweak.

Tweek cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se encamino junto con Craig a la cocina.

Allí, los padres del rubio los recibieron de forma calida, como siempre recibían a su hijo y a los invitados.

- Pronto estará listo el desayuno- dijo la mujer con espátula en mano, dirigiendo su vista a la mesa, dándoles a entender que se sienten.

Estos lo hicieron, al sentarse se agarraron de las manos por debajo de la mesa y se sonrieron.

No tenían idea de que había pasado, nunca se lo preguntaron, ya no…

Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los días pasaron.

16 de Agosto

17 de Agosto

Y así continúo, nunca mas volvieron a ver a esos dos chicos, que sabían, conocían.

Solo continuaron sus días juntos, dejando en el olvido ese repetitivo y trágico…

14 de Agosto.

**Caluroso y nublado día de verano.**

…

FIN

* * *

><p>Lo se, el final es una mierda TTWTT pero no me gustan los finales tragicos, asi que utilize el final que los fans creen que pudo ser :333<p>

Avisos:

- No creo que "Vispera de San Valentin" tenga continuacion, tenia unas cuantas ideas, pero al final es NADA, perdon a las que esperaban continuacion; aunque si llega a tener, sera en un FUTURO algo lejano... TTWTT

- A las que leyeron mi fic "Drabbles Token x Craig", le pido por favor que me digan como se sube una continuacion a fanfiction... ya que yo soy muy LOSER y no se como hacerlo... NO SE SUBIR CAPITULOS TTWTT, porfiis? les estare muy agradecida.

Bueno, eso es todo; el colegio me ajetrea D: y yo me la ando de floja XDXD

¿Reviews? *W* por favor, apoyan a la causa de ukear a su seme favorito (cofcofCraigcofcof) XDXD

Gracias por leer 83

Nos leemos :3


End file.
